1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pixel structure of active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel and a method of making the pixel structure, and more particularly, to the pixel structure of active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel having switchable function between single-side display mode and double-side display mode, and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel is generally expected as the mainstream of the next generation display panel because of its low-temperature manufacturing process, feasibility of large-size display, real-time response, low operation voltage, high efficiency, wider viewing angle and auto luminescence.
In current active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel, both single-side display mode active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel and double-side display mode active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel exist. However, the conventional active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel is not able to be switched between single-side display mode and double-side display mode, for this reason, the applications of active matrix organic electroluminescent display panel is restricted dramatically.